


Bound by Soul

by eccentrix



Series: The Red String [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Leave a comment if you think of any, Pregnancy, uhhh I’m trying to think of other things that could be triggering?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrix/pseuds/eccentrix
Summary: Asura sent you to find Indra and convince him to have compassion once again. When you found him, you made a blood oath never to betray him. Only because of that did he begin to trust you.After awhile his skepticism grows, and your pact isn’t enough to sate his paranoia anymore. In a second, desperate attempt to convince him that you would not turn your back on him, you offer him something more valuable than your blood.And to your surprise, he accepts.





	1. An Oath of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hate me. I’m just giving the Uchiha (and the OG not really an Uchiha-Uchiha) the love they deserve. I’ll probably even post Itachi and Madara fics too because I’m #trash. I’m already working on a Sasuke one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Lmao enjoy

It was the dead of night. You made no attempt to speak, not even moving a muscle.

Ōtsutsuki Asura stood before you, the black haired woman that you had learned was named Kanna was standing beside him like the loyal woman she was.

The whisper of the leaves soothed your aching heart as you took the time to consider Asura’s monumental request - no, _demand_.

This was your home. You may not have had any friends or family, but... How could you leave?

“Please, (Name). He _will_ listen to you. He _always_ has.” Your eyes narrowed as you lifted your gaze to the sky above.

Indra did hear you out, more often than not. Many times you had asked of him to be kinder, easier, and to open himself up to friendship. In retrospect, he had done so upon your insistence. A sinking feeling of shame settled in your gut when you had realized... If you had noticed his descent into darkness earlier, could this have been avoided? He had finished his task months before Asura. You had felt as if your sensei had made impressive progress in socialization with others, rather than remaining content with _only_ your company during sparring, eating, walking. Your expression morphed into one of conflict as you contemplated.

As if reading your thoughts, Kanna began to reassure you. “It is _not_ your fault that he chose this path.”

You eyed her curiously, and she found herself nearly shrinking underneath the intensity of your gaze.

_How could Asura entrust such a task to someone with that cold of a stare?_

“I cannot say that I want to do this,” you admitted once again raising your gaze to the stairs. “But I do feel responsible. I should have stopped him sooner. In your battle, I was useless. I-“

“You lent me your power. That’s all I could’ve asked for, (Name). I’m afraid he was blinded with rage back then. He might’ve struck _even you_ down,” Asura spoke with an uncharacteristically stern expression. “I’m sorry to demand this of you, but he won’t listen to me. We’ll be passing down our conflict for generations should he not see his wrongdoing. I can’t sit idly by and wait for him and I to meet again in the next life.” Your eyes gently slipped closed.

You were their only hope left. You could hear the ill concealed desperation in Asura’s plea, and it stung to hear the man you had come to know as your friend sound so solemn. You didn’t want to leave, but ultimately, you didn’t have a choice. He was the sage now, and as such, he was your leader. He was giving you an order. It was inevitable.

“I will find him,” you breathed. “I will go to him and try to sway him. I can’t promise you that I’ll be successful -  he has a will of iron - though I will attempt to get through to him to the best of my ability.”

Asura’s expression broke into the first smile you had seen him crack since Indra had left days ago. “I am indebted to you. No,” he motioned towards the village. “ _We_ are indebted to you.

You gave your home one last look, and then shrunk back. “I will go retrieve supplies. There’s no point in elongating my stay here while Indra-sama gets further and further away. I will leave immediately.” You give Asura and his female counterpart a deep bow. “Thank you for training alongside me.”

He furrowed his brows. “You’re speaking as if we’ll never see one another again.” You blinked at him, the only change in your neutral expression.

“We may not. Don’t let it concern you too much, Asura-sama. I understand my purpose.”

His expression of conflict increased as he realized the true weight of the task he had put on your shoulders. Guilt pooled in his gut. You had begun to walk towards your house. “Wait, (Name)!”

You ignored his calls of your name as you trudged on, desperately holding on to the feeling of determination that had consumed you.

You would get Indra back by any means necessary. They were all counting on you. And with you being Indra’s most skillful pupil, you couldn’t let them down.

As Asura had said, the only one who could change his mind now was you.

****_~~~~~~~~  
  
_

Ninety two and a half days had passed since you departed your homeland. You had traveled south in the direction you had seen him flee, but all efforts to find him remained fruitless.

You had climbed enormous mountains, endured cold that chilled you to the bone and turned your skin blue, and traveled through such intense heat that you had to shed your clothing in order not to burn up.

You had used your ninjutsu to aid you whenever possible. You were gifted - not as gifted as the two descendants of the Sage himself, but you were the most skilled out of those who had been trained by them. Indra had noticed your natural affinity for taijutsu and ninshu when he had shown it to you immediately, and had begged his father to allow him to be the one to teach you. You were children then. At the time, Hagoromo had believed Indra to be his potential successor, so he had allowed him to train you, and in concession with that, he had instilled many of his ideals in you.

Your conviction wasn’t as strong as his, and you oftentimes found yourself voicing rather neutral idealogies when others asked you of your opinion on his ideals. They found him strict, disciplinary, occasionally to the point of cruelty.

You had managed to distance yourself from reserving a personal opinion on his politics until you were older. You had simply wanted to live a comfortable life and enjoy the thrill that chasing power gave you until your teenage years. It was only recently that Indra's ideologies had began to stick with you. 

You were always looking to improve, and that was why Indra gravitated towards you. You trained more diligently than the others, spending your free time doing drills or practicing harnessing your chakra. You took your skills just as seriously as he had, and while he found your lack of political opinion grating at frist, he figured that you were the most like minded person to him.

And you were. And that was why he listened.

He respected you, honored your commitment to the art, and viewed you as closely to an equal as he possibly could. Your words carried a weight when you spoke - it was something that he had ensured that you were aware of - and it felt as if you had command over him. He had admitted that to you only days before he had left.

The look of betrayal that you could only assume that was on his face when you lent Asura your power to defeat him haunted your dreams. Lately, it had even been lurking about in your consciousness.

A scowl pursed your lips as you let out a harsh breath, once again shaking off the chill that ran down your spine when you imagined how livid he would be with you upon sight.

You rolled up the sleeves of your kimono, a result of the sun beating down on you mercilessly. A few light pants slipped from your lips as you trudged on, jumping to another of the green, full trees.

This land was far beautiful than any others you had seen yet. It was laden with extravagant rivers and ripe with fruits and vegetables alike - which you had taken from a couple of farmers due to the fact you had ran out of supplies - and wild animals roamed about. You had hunted, stolen, and refilled your water supply at least three times each day here. You knew that you’d have to stock up before you left, however, seeing as you knew most lands around this area were barren.

Well, truthfully you didn’t know for sure. You had only heard stories. You had never been so far from your land before. Running out of supplies was not something you were willing to risk, though.

By the end of the day, you had shed your kimono, traveling in only the bindings on your chest and the dark colored pants you wore underneath. Traveling at such a high speed for the length of time that you were made you incredibly hot. You stopped at the next farm you had seen, filling the bag you had brought with you to the brim. Your hypersensitive hearing caught the small sound of mud being squished.

You drew your sword, spinning your body around and pointing it at where you presumed your attacker to be. Your eyes widened and your mouth dropped when your eyes connected with the all too familiar blood red.

“You left.” He waved your sword away with the back of his hand. You allowed him to move it, re-sheathing it a moment later.

You calmed your racing heart, quickly trying to form something to say.

“I couldn’t follow _him_ ,” you spoke, finally settling on that. “He is not nearly as powerful as you, Indra-sama.”

You almost expected him to look weary, or tired in the least bit. He wasn’t. He looked regal as ever, not even a brown strand out of place as his unnerving, searching gaze tore into you. You knew what he was looking for.

Deception.

He appeared satisfied as he had found no trace of it on your face. He offered you his hand.

You took it.

He pulled you up from your kneeling position. “You have resorted to stealing?” He inquires, eyeing your pack.

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“Put it back,” he instructed. “We will have plenty of sustenance where we’re going.”

You hadn’t missed the fact he had included you in his statement. You nodded, emptying out your pack in the midst of the growing crops. He watched as you meticulously placed them where they had previously been.

“Where will we be going, Indra-sama?” You inquired, looking up at him as you finished.

“I’m not going to tell you. Not yet,” he paused as he waited for you to come to him. “I am unsure if I can trust you. I felt _your_ power among the others.”

His scrutinizing gaze searched you once again.

“I am deeply sorry, Indra-sama. I felt pressured and conflicted. I didn’t know what to do or who to align with. But now I know,” you explained as you joined him at a leisurely pace. You untied the sleeves of your kimono from your waist and slipped it on, tying it tightly.

You didn’t exactly feel comfortable around him half naked with him looking at you as thoroughly as he was.

He left your apology unanswered as the two of you walked down a path covered in the shade of trees.

At least he wasn’t angry, as you expected him to be.

“Do you know where you are, (Name)?” He asked, his eyes shifting to look at you again.

“Truthfully I don’t. I left in the direction you had and hoped for the best.”

“Foolish without a map.”

“I neglected to think of bringing one in my haste to leave.”

“You are a long way from home, (Name). And if I take you in, you cannot go back.” His words sent an unnerving chill down your spine.

“I know that. I won’t follow anyone else.” He looked to you again.

“I will kill you if you try to return there.”

You immediately stopped walking, fists clenched.  

Your mind was reeling with all the possible ways you’d typically react. Acting natural was the most difficult part, with how hard he was staring.

Indra stopped as well, turning back towards you. You slowly took out your sword, and he watched you with an almost bored look on his visage.

You restrained yourself from letting out a pained gasp as you brought the edge of your blade to your palm. Indra’s brows rose as you extended your hand out to him, crimson liquid cascading onto the luscious green grass below.

“Today, I give you my word that I will not betray you, Indra-sama. If you perceive me to have slighted you in any form, you may kill me using any means that you deem fit.” Indra studied you once again, standing impossibly still for so long you began to feel unnerved.

Finally, Indra took your blade from you and slid the blade against his right hand. He sheathed your sword for you, taking your hand in a similar fashion to how he had assisted you to a stand.

And then he held tighter, mixing your blood with his own. It completely covered the grass below your hands.

“You know that you cannot run from me, right?”

It was a threat.

“I have no need to run. Wherever you go, I will follow diligently, always only a step behind you.”

Indra’s eyes narrowed a fraction.

You were always a loyal pupil - defending him when others would talk ill of him, brushing off their criticisms of his ideals, cheering him on when he would spar someone other than you. You never spoke out of turn and you always followed the rules he had instated, save for during your travels when you had resorted to stealing.

He wasn’t one to make exceptions, even if circumstances were dire, but…

You hadn’t been caught by anyone but him, and you had done so in order to find him. Really, he couldn’t fault you for that. You had been dedicated enough to come all this way. You could very possibly be genuine with your words.

“Fine. But just remember the oath you just made with me when you come to regret your decision.”

He had said when, not if.

“I won’t regret it, Indra-sama.”

“Don’t call me that anymore. Just Indra will suffice.”

Your brows rose in momentary surprise.

“It’s not needed anymore. I have plans for you here, since you’ll be staying.”

“I’ll play any part you need me to.”

Even when Indra’s watchful eyes averted back to the path before you, you still felt as if _something_ was watching you.

You still didn’t shy away. You couldn’t. You had told Asura you would try to sway him to see the error of his ways when he had left, not to mention…

He was really the closest person to you. You had no one back home.  
  
Despite how hard your heart was pounding against your chest, you persisted in following Indra to wherever he was leading you. 

And Indra had taken notice that you were only a single step behind him the whole time. 


	2. An Oath of Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just updated this but I felt like doing so again. I really love Indra. I just can’t get this fic out of my head!
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy this time around!
> 
> Also I decided to make the reader of my Madara and Sasuke fics the reincarnation of this reader. It will make more sense later! Of course all of these stories can be read on their own as well. It just makes it more fun to tie it all in!

You’d fallen into place at the village Indra had assimilated into fairly easily. He had managed to work himself into a position of power - that hadn’t surprised you at all - and managed to land you a spot on the village council, if it could even be called that.

He had boasted about your skill, your devotion to the art of ninjutsu (formerly ninshu), and your loyalty to him. You could feel the burn of his gaze every time he would mention loyalty. He doubted you still, this you knew. However, he forbade you to heal the gash on either of your palms, instead allowing it to scar and serve as a permanent reminder of your oath to one another: that you were to serve him, and he was to murder you should he be displeased with your actions.

It was a lot of pressure.

You followed every order impeccably, never spoke out of turn, and presented yourself in a manner he would approve of - always. He ensured that he was watching you at all times. You hardly ever left his side, save for when you would bathe and retire for the night. Only then did he allow you to wander off by yourself, and that was confined to the bathing areas and your own quarters.

Thirteen months of this routine passed by. You grew in strength, you sharpened your wit, and rose in influence. The village had grown in population as a result of this. It was flourishing. The people looked to you and Indra for guidance.

With Indra keeping such a sharp, scrutinous eye on you at all times, they also began speculating that the two of you would soon marry and have children due to how inseparable you were. Nor you or Indra entertained these rumors, though you never shut them down either. It was understandable how easily your relationship with him was being misconstrued, since you were always right beside him regardless of the occasion.

Even still...

Not a day went by where your heart hadn’t stopped at his piercing gaze. You knew he could perceive anything as a slight against him - even the most trivial of things - and decide to slay you where you stood. You knew he was capable of it. If he could nearly kill his own brother, he surely would never hesitate to kill you.

Even still, you understood your value to him. You grew, even flourished being beside him. You had never been smarter, stronger, or faster. You had never felt so physically strong.

You had also never felt so powerful.

The villagers respected you, listened to you, came to you for advice. You did what you could when Indra was busy with other things, but he wasn’t always satisfied with your choices.

He had confronted you on numerous occasions, choosing to talk things out with you diplomatically several times; however, you always relented to him, and you knew your submission to him was what ultimately kept you alive. Even still, your ideals seemed to overlap the majority of the time.

You still found his words terrifying. He had turned into a man of incredible power and wisdom though he had a thirst for vengeance and blood that you just couldn’t match. His mean streak was _nasty_ and his discipline bordered on cruel. However, no one in your village ever broke laws, never disrespected him or you, and never questioned orders.

You actually found that comforting, and almost preferred it to Hagoromo’s previous rule. Indra’s perceptive observations of you had picked up on that without you saying anything. You never had to say much - he could read you more accurately than you could yourself. It was something that unnerved and assured you simultaneously.

And that’s how he knew where to find you that night.

Two more months passed before you gave in to the lingering temptation to break away from the mounting pressure.

It was dusk. The weather was warm and crisp, lacking a substantial breeze. The night was clear and since there were no clouds to be seen, you had been marveling at the cosmos for hours through your window. You began to feel the weight of all the responsibility pressed upon you - the people, your own training, your own well-being, Indra.

 _Especially_ Indra.

He relied on you for a significant amount of duties, but you knew he could do it himself. He made it very clear with each passing day that he could replace you.

And unbeknownst to you, as you climbed from your bedroom window and disappeared into the night, he had decided to do just that.

You hid away at one of your preferred training spots - the lake. You often meditated here, using this area to hone your water style jutsu and combine it with earth. Many of the trees had been scorched in sparring matches with Indra, but in your opinion, it just contributed to the beauty of it.

You undressed yourself, folding your kimono neatly and placed it underneath a particularly pitiful looking tree. You waded in and up to your chest, lying back and gazing up at the stars above.

Your eyes began to close as you relaxed into the lukewarm water.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, (Name).”

You jerked, splashing water about and your arms flying to cover your exposed flesh. Your eyes met with Indra’s unforgiving blood red Sharingan. “I-Indra! I can explain.”

“It would be a shame to have to kill you after everything we’ve accomplished together.” You nervously propelled yourself further from the edge where he was standing.

“I… I am sorry. I’ve been feeling overwhelmed with all of this responsibility. I feel as if I haven’t been taking care of myself.” His emotionless eyes were trained on you as always.

“You blatantly disobey my orders due to feeling overwhelmed? Haven’t I told you never to leave the village without me?”

“You have told me. I’ve just been-”

Indra’s neutral expression morphed into a scowl. “Perhaps you’re not as loyal as I’ve been telling the others.” He drew his blade. “Pity. I was truly beginning to like you.”

“Indra!” You cried as he took his first step onto the water. He continued hovering over the lake, stalking towards you. You paddled backwards, the fear you felt for your life overcoming your shame of exposing yourself. “Indra please! I wasn’t betraying you, I swear! I am loyal to only you!”

“How can you say that with a straight face after ignoring one of the most simple things that I’ve asked of you? I’ve been nothing but kind to you, (Name). You’ve taken advantage of me.”

Your back hit the other side. Your heart raced wildly, your head swiveling, looking for something - _anything_ to help you.

“Indra, I wasn’t leaving you,” you croaked, your voice breaking as tears threatened to fall from your eyes. Your arms replaced themselves over your chest as he continued to walk closer, almost upon you. “I would never do that! Please, I was just relaxing. I swear. I would never even think to leave you.” Indra came to a stop, kneeling before you in order to get at eye level.

“ _You_ left the house _I_ got for you, full of the things that _I_ supplied _you_ with in a village that _I_ brought _you_ to in order to avoid responsibilities that _I_ entrusted _you_ with. Not only that, but so much time has passed and _you_ have still failed to recognize that _you are only alive_ because _I_ _gave you mercy_ when _you_ betrayed me the first time. And now _you_ tremble, begging for _my_ mercy once again when I simply try and enact _my_ part of the blood oath. Do you not see where you have gone wrong?” He tilted your head up, forcing you to connect with his furious gaze. “You have taken everything I have done for you for granted. You appreciate nothing. You attempted to leave due to your incapability to handle your own emotions and expect me to overlook your transgression. I will not. Not even for you, (Name).” The sharp edge of his blade pressed against your neck.

“Please!” You pleaded, the tears that had threatened to fall earlier freely staining your cheeks. “I will do anything Indra.”

“You have done enough already. You have damaged our bond beyond repair by attempting to leave.”  He pushed it further against your throat, drawing a line of blood. “I will make it nearly painless for you. That is merciful enough.”

“I’ll _give_ you anything,” you sobbed. “Anything you want. It’s yours!” At this, the pressure on your throat eased.

“What do you mean, anything?”

“Whatever you want,” you continued through your cries. “It’s yours. It’s all yours.”

Indra’s masculine features neutralized.

“I will not make another blood oath. You break them too easily.”

“No,” you protested. “I won’t break it this time. I-”

“I want something more than that.” Indra removed his sword from your skin, eyeing your flesh as your blood began to drip into the lake water. And as he stared, it hit you.

“I will give you my soul.”

You had never truly thought anything of his favorable treatment towards you, seeing as he never treated you _significantly_ well. However, he treated the rest of the people you had known - now and before - a great deal differently than he had always treated you.  It was a conclusion that left you awestruck and slightly terrified.

Maybe this was why Asura sent you. Maybe he knew too.

Wasn’t this the man that had said he didn’t need love?

His grip on the hilt of his weapon tightened as he contemplated over his answer.

Indra’s attention returned to your swollen eyes as they leaked from time to time. “I want you to pledge everything to me. In this life and the next, and whatever life we may live after that. You will never leave my side, and you will follow me down whatever path I may take. You will continue my bloodline,” he took a pause after saying this, searching you for any reaction. “And... you will stay with me in the afterlife."

He watched your feminine features soften. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. You had never looked at him that way before. “I understand now, Indra.” He couldn’t bring himself to form a reply.

You removed one of your hands from your chest, bringing the damp appendage to Indra’s strong cheekbone and resting it there. “I give you my undying loyalty, my life, the next, and however many lives may come after. I pledge to you my body, my soul, and my heart. I will stay with you eternally. I will bind my soul to yours.”

Indra’s stoic visage softened in likeness to yours, and he sheathed his sword completely. Satisfied, he began to stand. “Retrieve your clothing. Let’s go back.” He waited for you on the other side, his back turned while you redressed yourself. You finished and he turned to address you. “We will announce it when the sun rises.”

“Of course,” you affirmed. “I will get started on the preparations. When would you like them to be finished?”

“By evening.”

Your eyes widened. “You want to marry so soon?” Indra turned his face.

“Yes. You promised me. I’m ensuring that you go through with it.”

Your head tilted in confusion. Did he still trust you so little?

“If that’s what you want, then I will make it so.”

You were hesitant to touch him, but you outstretched your hand slowly, gently pressing it against his back.

He turned to look at you, clearly surprised by your sudden affection but yet not pulling away. You noticed his eyes had melted back to brown - it was something you hadn’t seen in years.

“I will devote myself to you, Indra."

He intertwined your fingers, doing so almost too slowly. “You don’t have any choice.”

A second later, the two of you were back in the village - he had used his body flicker - and in front of your house.

“I don’t think I will sleep tonight,” you admitted. “I would rather get started on all that needs to be done before tomorrow evening.”

Indra’s eyes shifted, coasting over the other houses of the villagers. “We could enlist some help.”

You contemplated over this. While you were reluctant to wake people in the hours of the early morning, it would take a large burden off of your shoulders. Not only that, but your students in particular would be ecstatic to see the union between you and Indra finalized.

“You’re right. I have a few people in mind.”

You wondered if he would come with you. You watched as Indra looked towards the full trees of the forest once again. “I have something to do.” He looked at you again. “Do not leave.”

Your eyes shut as you sighed. “Indra, I-”

His arms wrapped around your waist and you felt the warmth of his body as he pulled you into him. Your lashes flickered and you lifted them just in time to see Indra’s lids flutter shut as his lips descended upon yours.

The crescent moon cast a shadow on his face from the position it was in. Your breath hitched as your felt the soft surface of his lips touch your own. It was gentle - contradicting everything you had ever come to know about him.

It was over as just quickly as it had begun.

“I will be back.”

You watched him walk away from you, your fingertips brushing against your lips. You had to tear yourself from your thoughts, starting in a full on sprint to your first subordinates house.

Surely they would help you.

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

“I know you are there.

“Perceptive as always.”

A black figure came from the ground. Indra didn’t move.

“So she is who you have chosen, then?” The black substance asked.   
  
“I could not stand another woman.” The creature smiled.

“Because you have a soft spot for her, yes? You have always looked at her differently than the others.”

Indra wasn’t unnerved by this being’s knowledge. He knew that he had always been watching him. “If that’s what you could call it.” Indra didn’t move his stare from the figure.

“Your offspring will be strong,” he stated. “She is an ideal vessel for your children. Much stronger than your brothers mate.”

“Don’t speak of him,” Indra spat. “He is nothing but a vision of the past now. I will cut him down if I see him again.”

“And you will.”

“Why do you continue to follow me?”

“You have been chosen.”

“What does that mean?” Indra demanded, his hand flying to the hilt of his blade.

The creature evidently took that as his cue to leave.  
  
“You will learn in time, Indra,” the black figurine laughed as he melted back into the ground.

Indra’s face morphed into an expression of displeasure as he turned hastily, making his way back to where he assumed you’d be.

He hadn’t found you at the first house, so he searched the others, eventually finding you in one of your subordinate’s homes, surrounded by numerous women. They were each completing a task you had assigned them in order to finish the wedding preparations in the time allotted.

You gave him a smile as one of the women greeted him, wrapping a white haori around your waist.

Indra’s eyes swept down your form. He nodded at you and left.

“My my, (Name)-sama. Sometimes I feel as if he would be completely lost without you,” the woman writing the list spoke.

You only hummed in response.

“I am glad the two of you are finally marrying. Maybe you both will loosen up a little.”

You looked down at the woman as she untied the haori, going to adjust its size. “I can’t see him doing so. But it’s possible that I might.”

You would no longer have the looming threat of him killing you at any second, so you would be able to relax considerably more than you could now.

“Men always calm down a bit after marriage. My Takashi was so stubborn and hot-headed before we married, and now he rarely ever gets into fights at the pub! It’s like a whole different man,” the woman putting together the table decorations spoke.

The other women immersed themselves in conversation as you kept to yourself. Not only were you nervous, but you were hesitant to interact too much with those beneath you. Indra had always warned you not to get too close to others.

Despite yourself, you found yourself enjoying the time with them as you rushed to finish all of the tasks set before you.

As the sky began to turn pink, she had finished tying up your hair. Your heart hammered wildly as you looked at the woman in the mirror.

 _Yourself_.

You had envisioned this moment before, but you hadn’t known it was to be with Indra. You would’ve never guessed.

The others gushed over your appearance, showering you with compliments, making last minute changes to their own outfits, and finally leaving you to yourself in your own house.

You were still staring in the mirror when he entered.

“You still intend on going through with this?” You didn’t turn around, only inspected his dark colored outfit in the mirror.

“I do. I prefer it to the alternative.” He approached you from behind.

“You will be a good wife.”

“I should hope so.” His hands hovered over your shoulders, making their way to your neck. You felt the cold sensation of a chain tickling your neck.

You couldn’t take your eyes off it. It was the biggest stone you had ever seen.

“Our union will be mutually beneficial.”

It was his attempt at consoling you.

“I have no doubts that you will be a wonderful husband, Indra. Don’t take my words as reluctance. I am fortunate that you want to marry me.” He stared at your eyes in the mirror.

“Do you truly feel that way?”

This was as vulnerable as he had ever been with you. His face was still as stoic as ever, but his words suggested that maybe he was unsure - insecure - maybe even hesitant. He probably felt as if he was forcing you into this marriage.

Although he was, you didn’t mind obliging. Especially when not doing so meant death.

“I do. I may not be able to fix your relationship with your father and brother, but I will put all of myself into maintaining one with you. One that we can both be happy with.”

He didn’t respond.  
  
“Instead of mercy, I will show you compassion. Instead of loyalty, I will show you devotion. In return, I ask that you do the same. You do not have to return it to the degree that I will, but I ask that you attempt to return that graciousness to me.” You didn’t know if you were overstepping here. You were slightly afraid to be so bold with him.

If you could read those eyes, you would’ve known that he was unsure that he could return your devotion. That he didn’t know if he could love, nor did he know if you could. He cared for you, but...

“For you, I will try.” There was a knock at the door. You answered it and came face to face with the shrine maiden.

You slid your hand into his, nodding with determination as she began to lead you to the ceremony site. 

People had already gathered to watch you walk there. They were gaping in awe, some were smiling and chatting, others were mumbling among themselves. Neither you nor Indra made any expressions of acknowledgement to any of them. 

Once you reached the shrine, the maiden escorted you inside and the priest began to purify the both of you. He then started the prayer, asking for blessings and protection for your marriage. He instructed you to bow. Then, he led you in the sankon-no-gi. You both took three sips form each cup, and once you were finished, you were led from that room and into another where multiple maidens began a traditional dance as an offering to the deities above. 

Next, you both stood in front of the altar. You both bowed and Indra began his vow. You followed suit shortly after. Indra  placed it on the table in front of you and you both bowed twice, clapped, and bowed again.

The priest came with rings now, to which he handed one to Indra. You marveled at the intricacy of the ring as he slipped it onto your finger. You took his from the priest, and while it was a rather plain looking band, Indra's face had never looked softer as you slid it on his finger.

As a couple you began to offer the sacred branch. Bowing, stepping forward and adjusting the branch, and then placing it on the table. You bowed twice deeply. When you returned to a stand, you clapped twice again, offering yet another bow. You both stepped back and returned to your initial positions. 

Finally, you took one last, final bow with the priest. He then removed himself from the shrine. You turned towards Indra.

"It is done," you spoke, your fingers trembling slightly from adrenaline. "We are united as one." Indra's face was turned away from you. The two of you resolved to leave, finally walking from the shrine and a bit farther out until Indra stopped.

"The village will celebrate late into the night. If you feel like you need to retire, let me know and I will make it so that you're able to do so comfortably." You hummed as he escorted you back to your house. The same women from before came rushing back to aid you in changing your outfit once again.

Once you were finished, you left. Indra had been waiting for you. 

You offered him a small smile as his eyes swept over your extravagant outfit. 

He extended his arm out to you, and you could hear the women from behind you begin to whisper. 

You took it.

He led you down the village streets before the two of you came to the celebration site, where people had already started drinking. Music was blaring loudly and many cheered as the two of you approached. You and Indra accepted gifts, congratulations, and answered as many questions as the two of you had deemed appropriate. 

Your eyes continued to gravitate towards your ring throughout the night. The sight of it would always begin the feeling of your heart racing. Not only that, but Indra's expression had eased significantly since just the night before, sending your thoughts down a path you hadn't considered before.

You would be loyal, devoted, and a good wife throughout all of your lifetimes. That you knew. But you had just realized that there was a possibility that you could love him as well, and you were unsure just how complicated that could be.


	3. An Oath of Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m making the smut optional. I’m uploading it as a chapter of Uchiha Love either tonight or tomorrow cause I’m fine tuning it. But!! I hope you guys enjoy this anyways without the smut. I just didn’t wanna force it on anyone who doesn’t wanna read it!

Two months had passed since you and Indra had officially became husband and wife. For the most part, a lot had changed in the way others addressed you. Your students still called you “(Name)-sama”, but the others used “Ōtsutsuki (Name)-sama” to refer to you. 

You had no idea what kind of power a name could hold until you had taken his. You were already regarded with such a high level of respect that you hadn’t expected much to change. But it did, at least. They stood straighter when you walked by, completely stopped all conversation to give you a deep bow (rather than before where they’d offer a slight bow and continue on with their duties), came to you for assistance more. Your credibility with them increased almost tenfold - something you hadn’t thought possible.

People were moving into your village almost weekly, now. Word had spread about a self-sufficient community with enough food, water, and land around for thousands of inhabitants and they were migrating towards it. Surprisingly, Indra was more open to taking new students than you were. You had only taken a few more women underneath your wing while he had hundreds of men. You both immersed yourself in village politics and sure enough, other places along the border of your claimed land had started to contact you for alliances. He had a small, tight-knit group of civilians and fighters alike to council him. However, regardless of how many opinions he received, Indra valued your opinion above all others.

While so much had changed for you socially, even more had changed in your relationship with Indra. He still kept a strict reign on what you were allowed to do without his presence, but every now and then, he’d allow you to go out of your village alone. He always set a curfew for you, and you never broke it. You were slowly but surely setting a standard for yourself, and building on that baseline of trust.

He was never very affectionate. It wasn’t something that bothered you; for the most part, you believed it to be a union to increase your credibility with him and to boost morale. Even without constant touching, your heart grew increasingly fond of him with every passing day. When he’d let those blood red hues slip into brown as he entered the door of your now shared living space, you’d greet him with a smile. Each and every time his fingers would brush against your skin or his eyes would linger on you for a moment too long, your heart would race. You began admiring the most minuscule of things - the  micro-expressions he’d unknowingly make when you’d run his back soothingly to sleep at night to the subtle way his hair would tousle in the breeze.

He took you back to the lake at least once a week. It had become your favorite place almost entirely too quickly, considering he had nearly killed you there. You weren’t able to stop the fondness you held towards it now. The memories of Indra finally letting his guard down and swimming with you, talking with you, and admiring the night sky… they were some of your best.

You knew you were falling in love with him.

As you stared at the well chiseled contours of his face shadowed by the moonlight, you let out an easy sigh. Indra’s brown eyes flickered to you as he heard the sound escape from your lips.

It was too cold to immerse yourself fully in the water tonight. Instead, you had both rolled up your pant legs and sat on the edge, side by side.

“Are you alright?” He asked, not recognizing the expression on your face.

You continued to stare at him, taking in every little detail. From the curve of his nose to the angle of his high cheekbones, his strong jaw and chin. Again you sighed, not trusting your ability to form a coherent sentence as you marveled at him.

His features were so strong, and his body showcased years of hard training and dedication to his art. You momentarily wondered how he could look so ethereal, being a creature of the Earth, but then you’d remembered. He was the grandson of a Goddess, and it all made sense to you again.

How odd that a demi-god would choose you.

“Why do you stare, (Name)?” He asked. You found intensity in his gaze, as typical for him.

You broke yourself from your admiration of him and settled your gaze on the still water. “Why did you choose me, Indra? There are surely dozens of women that would wed you here.”

“They aren’t anywhere near your caliber,” he spoke almost too softly. “No one is.”

Your brows slightly furrowed. “What do you mean by that?”

Indra looked in the opposite direction. “You are skilled. You have natural affinity for the elements, for fighting. Your body is strong and your mind is stronger; though...” he tapered off for a moment. “You have a weakness as obvious as the flaws in your students fighting.” A sigh escaped your lips.

Not this again. You had no idea how many times you’d told him that you weren’t instilling the intent to kill in your women. You were showing them to have mercy, to defend themselves and their loved ones, and to heal the wounds they sustained on the battlefield. You taught them to kill only when it was necessary. Indra taught his men to kill without hesitation. That was where the two of you would always clash.

“What is my weakness, then?”

“Do you not remember what my father said, all those years ago?” Indra asked you as he kicked his feet softly.

“No,” you conceded, sifting through your memories to find something he could possibly be referring to.

“It was the first conference my father had ever held between you and I.”

With those few words, you remembered.

 

 

_“(Name), you cannot interfere in sparring matches. They are not to be meddled with. You could’ve gotten hurt,” Hagoromo spoke, a disgruntled expression crossing his stern visage._

 

_“I’m sorry, Hagoromo-sama,” your girlish voice sounded as your short form bowed lowly. “I only jumped in because Indra-sama hadn’t noticed the third opponent yet. I did not want him to get hurt,” you explained, bringing your face up to look Hagoromo in the eye._

 

_Indra stood next to him, a surprised expression on his youthful face. “You did that for me, (Name)?” You nodded vehemently._

 

_“I didn’t want him to hurt you, Indra-sama. I had to help.”_

 

_As you and Indra stared at one another, a realization dawned upon Hagoromo. You and his son were on the brink of forming an almost unbreakable bond, and it was something that unsettled him. You were both incredibly young, no older than seven, and had much to learn. He was conflicted on how to proceed._

 

_“(Name), you must be punished for your transgressions.” Indra’s thin brows furrowed, but he made no move to protest. You nodded and kneeled down. “And you, Indra, must be punished for allowing her to step out of line.” Indra went to respond, but you spoke up._

 

_“I will take whatever punishment it is that you want to give to him. It’s my fault, Hagoromo-sama. Indra-sama has always told me not to get involved with his training. It’s my fault.” Hagoromo’s face only got more serious._

 

_“Why would you do that for him?”_

 

_Your eyes traveled to Indra. “Because he is my sensei.”_

 

_Indra couldn’t help the emotion that bubbled up with the admiration that shone through your gaze._

 

_Hagoromo missed none of this._

 

_“You acted out of turn for his sake.” It wasn’t a question, it was an observation._

 

_Hagoromo sighed, rubbing his head almost irately._

 

_This complicated things. He wasn’t against his son falling in love… but so young? With a student?_

 

_“(Name), you must not let anyone find out that he is your weakness.”_

 

_You nodded. “Of course not, Hagoromo-sama. The others already tease us enough.”_

 

_Indra’s porcelain cheeks reddened in response to your statement. He feigned a cough and covered his mouth with a fist._

 

_“Is this true, Indra?” Hagoromo asked, taking his attention from you._

 

_“Y-yes.”_

 

_Hagoromo sighed again, but this time, there was a semblance of a grin._

 

_You had readily admitted that Indra was your weakness, flustered his more serious son, and got him to stutter all in a span of a minute._

 

_Despite the complexities that would arise from this, he was looking forward to seeing where this would lead._

 

 

“You. You were my weakness,” you breathed. Indra nodded slowly.

“Nothing has changed. I can see it. You feel things when you look at me,” Indra observed. “I don’t know what it is that you feel, but if it was unpleasant, I’m sure you wouldn’t express it so openly. Not only that, but you know to conceal it when we have company. That is why I’ve come to that conclusion.” His eyes settled on the reflection of the moon in the water.

“It’s customary for a wife to admire her husband, isn’t it?” You returned, fighting against your hastening heart beat.

“That it is,” he responded. “As is the husband admiring his wife.” His eyes made their way to your form. “Although I don’t partake in that luxury as much as I should.”

_A luxury._

He had called looking at you a luxury.

When has he gotten so adept with his wording? He had reduced you to a blushing schoolgirl in a matter of seconds.

Indra watched as you squirmed, your face lighting up with embarrassment and your hands beginning to fidget with your kimono.

“Will you allow me…” Indra started, turning his torso towards you. “To capitalize on your weakness for me?”

You froze. “What do you mean, Indra-sama?” The honorific slipped from your lips before you could stop it.

“I’ve told you not to call me that, (Name).” Your heart hammered as his left hand reached out to brush against your cheek. His eyes flickered towards your lips. “You have yet to make good on your promise.”

“What promise?” You asked, slightly confused as you were under the impression that you’d kept your word.

“Your body.” The way he looked at you then sent a chill down your spine. “I want to make it mine.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but stopped short when you found you were absolutely speechless. He looked at you almost hungrily - the intensity of his stare matched the look he gave an opponent before a battle - although it had something else to it. Something softer, something more gentle.

“Let us consummate our marriage tonight.” His voice was near a whisper as his lips approached your own.

As you felt the gentle sensation of his lips - it was so slight of a touch that you hardly felt it - you immediately gave into him. You pressed your mouth against his more thoroughly and he moved the hand that had been stroking your face into your hair. He tugged on it, causing a slight hiss of pain to escape from your lips. He forced your mouth open just a bit more with his tongue. You made a sound of surprise and he gripped the handful of hair he had even harder.

He absolutely dominated you.

Your body immediately felt weak at his touch, your heart hammered and your head tilted back more as he took over you. His hands pressed against each side of your neck now, and as he seared your lips with his own, your body lit aflame.

He pulled away too soon, his almost apathetic expression a direct contrast to how disheveled you appeared after his intense display of affection. “Come,” he spoke, moving to a stand. He held his hand out to you. “This isn’t the right place.” You stared at him, hair out of place, panting, and flushed a vivid red.

You took his hand.

He pulled you flush into him, shifting his weight and wrapping his arm around your torso. He placed his other arm behind your knees and lifted you as if you were a feather.

Not another second passed before you were in your shared bedroom. His body flicker was the fastest thing you had ever witnessed - before you knew it, he was gently placing your form on the soft mattress, climbing over you as if he were to pounce.

You almost shrunk away from his intimidating behavior, but when his lips collided with yours again, you relented and let out a hum. He devoured you completely, showing the extent of his desire and need for you.

You were trembling; your heart was pounding almost painfully, and you could hear your heavy breathing. None of this deterred him however, and you matched the vigor of each of his kisses and touches.

Your clothes were soon strewn about. His followed and now he lay above you. You were clutching onto his strong forearms. He placed one last kiss on your lips, once again claiming your mouth before he made you his….

Over and over and over again.

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

It had been nearly three weeks since you and Indra had started becoming intimate. It had become something he was set on doing nightly, and you weren’t one to deny your husband - especially not when it came to something you both enjoyed.

It was the only time Indra really allowed himself to kiss you, to touch you without any limitations. He would always stop himself short, even if you were alone. You had caught him more than once shying away from touching you. Even though you were married, you weren’t inclined to press him too much on something he appeared to be conflicted over, regardless of how badly you wanted him to be comfortable with you.

You were in the kitchen one morning when Indra came out of your room, stopping just short of the entrance.

You turned to him. The first thing you noticed was his expression.

He was smiling. As small as it was, it was still there.

Your heart fluttered. You hadn’t seen him smile in years. You couldn’t help but beam at him. “Why are you smiling, Indra?” He made his way towards you, sliding his arms around your waist and rested them on your stomach.

“You’re pregnant,” Indra whispered in your ear, placing a kiss on the outer shell of your ear. Your eyes widened in shock.

“H-how do you know?” You were still grinning.

He hugged you tighter. “Because I have this urge to touch you in every way possible,” he mouthed into your neck, placing light kisses as he ghosted his lips across your skin. “And you look divine. As if you couldn’t possibly be a part of this world…” You placed your hands on top of Indra’s. “More so than usual.”

And there he goes again, turning your face into a bright red color.

“I-I don’t-”

“Your body and soul are mine now,” Indra spoke, louder now. “All I need now is your mind and…” he trailed off.

“And what, Indra?” You could feel his lips curl into another semblance of a smile.

“Your love, (Name).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 11/25/18: The smut is up in Uchiha Love!


	4. An Oath of Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indra is so sweet.

You bent down, setting your knees on the soft grass before you. You leaned over the slowly rushing water, submerging the wooden bucket in your hands completely underneath the currents. You lifted it up once it had been filled to the brim, carefully moving to a stand and beginning to walk down the path that led towards your safe haven.

It was very apparent that the path was man-made, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. You marveled at the reflection of the extravagant moon in the water of your pail. Your bare feet sunk into the grass as you walked, and you begun to hum a soft tune to yourself.

Indra made this path for you. You had more free time than every now due to the confirmation of your pregnancy. Both you and Indra thought it would be best if you cut down on most of your arduous exercise such as contact sparring and extensive physical training, so instead of doing that, you’d taken up gardening. He’d made you a secret area where you could plant flowers, fruits, vegetables, and anything else that suited your fancy. You mostly did this at night, seeing as during the day you were still immersed in your position as one of the village leaders and overseeing the training of your subordinates.

On this night in particular, he was stuck with the council seeing as another village had requested an alliance with yours. You’d excused yourself halfway through as you’d started to feel overly anxious, and whispered to Indra where you’d be. He’d given you a nod.

You let out a content sigh and walked over to where you’d placed your sunflowers, spreading the water evenly among the seedlings. You continued these motions for the others you’d planted. You were properly taken with them and an air of contentment washed over you.

The feeling of the most minuscule of chakra signatures came from near your position and you took your attention from your plants.

You slowly put the nearly empty pail on the ground, reaching behind you and pulling a sword from your sheathe.

“You could either deal with me now, or someone much less forgiving than I as soon as I inform him that someone has been following me.” You pointed your blade in the direction that the chakra had come from. “Choose your poison.” A few seconds passed before you heard the rustling of leaves as the bush separated.

Your jaw dropped and your eyes widened, and the hand holding your weapon began to tremble.

“You’re as skilled as ever, (Name)!”

Your heart pounded as your eyes connected with those of Asura’s.

_No._

_No. No._

_No. No. No._

He couldn’t be here right now. Your breath picked up in pace as he started to walk over to you, his hands held up in surrender as he smiled at you.

You steadied your blade, holding it at the ready once more. “Don’t come closer.” His friendly expression immediately fell and he shifted into a defensive position.

“Why not, (Name)? We’re friends, right? I just came to check on you.”

You shook your head frantically.

“You need to leave.”

If you’d felt that chakra, Indra surely had as well, and if he saw you talking to Asura, then your progress with him would come crashing down if he thought you were fraternizing. It would be as if you’d never married, if he’d never showed you his feelings, as if you weren’t carrying his child. But if you did the right thing here...

“What’s going on, (Name)? I finally find you and you’re going to attack me? Come on. I just want to know-“

“Leave. Now!” You deepened your stance and you saw him stiffen. “I won’t hesitate to fight you if you don’t leave!” Your thoughts traveled towards the baby, desperately hoping you wouldn’t have to follow up your empty words with action. You needed to ensure their safety at all times, but that included preserving your relationship with their father. So if you had to fight, you would.

“(Name), we had an agreement. I just want to know how things are going.” Asura rose his hand to you. “Give me that sword. We need to talk.”

No. _No_. Absolutely not.

“Leave, Asura. Before Indra realizes you’re here and comes to finish what he started.”

He obviously couldn’t tell you were carrying yet. It hadn’t been long since you’d gotten your pregnancy confirmed by the village midwife, and surely if he’d noticed he wouldn’t be putting you in this position. You didn’t want to say anything though, because he’d surely ask who’s it was.

You’d abandoned your loyalty to Asura - to Hagoromo - long ago. You were Indra’s woman and Indra’s only. You hadn’t even tried to change his mind, to convince him to return to your former home. This was your home now, and these people were yours. Once you’d seen him in this environment, you couldn’t possibly have tried to take him from it. He was a natural leader. He had been robbed of his rightful place as the successor, and now he was making the best of it. You couldn’t see the wrong in that.

“What’s going on, (Name)?”

“If I have to try and kill you, I will, Asura.” He scowled deeper at your words.

“What’s become of you?”

“You and that village are of no importance to me. Leave, now!”

Your eyes widened even further as you felt it - felt _him._ Your replaced your sword and took a few steps back, knocking over your pail in the process.

“You’ve just dug your own grave, Asura. You should’ve listened.”

You felt your husband’s chakra come closer until he was immediately in front of you a split second later, blade drawn. You didn’t have to look at him to know his eyes were those intimidating red color.

“You’re a fool to even dare coming here, Asura.” Each syllable that poured from his lips dripped with malevolence. “And to approach my wife…”

You watched as Asura’s visage contorted in surprise. “Your… wife?” His eyes flickered back to you. Indra reached behind himself to push you further behind him.

“You’re begging for death.”

“I don’t want to fight you,” Asura spoke, sounding as if he was out of breath. “I just want to know what’s going on.”

“You aren’t welcome here,” you interjected. Indra’s eyes flickered over his shoulder to gaze at you.

You couldn’t read him. You heart hammered as you failed to decipher the look on his face.

Was he angry? Was he upset?

“Go back to the house, (Name).” You nodded, stepping out from behind him and making your way hastily down the path. Asura moved to follow you but Indra struck out with his sword. “If you follow her, you die tonight.” Asura grit his teeth.

“Like hell I will.” He returned back to a fighting stance and Indra did the same. Asura’s eyes followed you as you broke into a light jog away from the scene.

Indra’s eyes narrowed. He couldn’t fight him here. It was too close to the village and he didn’t want to ruin your countless hours of hard work in the garden.

“Let’s take somewhere else.”

“I’m not going to fight you, brother.”

“If you don’t fight then you die.” Asura bit down on his lip. He knew just how savage his brother could be.

“Fine,” he complied. “Let’s go.”

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

You were sitting in a position used for meditation as you tuned into the chakras around you. Even from your home, you could feel Indra. His presence was strong and that soothed your nerves. You were worried for him. Though Asura didn’t have the combined powers of the others this time around, he was still powerful.

You soon found yourself overcome by fatigue, and it didn’t take long for you to fall into a light sleep against the wall. You hadn’t heard Indra come in when he had, but you felt his arms engulf you and lift you into the bed.

You sighed easily knowing he was alright.

“Indra,” you breathed. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he responded. You reluctantly peeled your eyes open to take him in.

He was injured. Blood soaked his white uniform and flakes were scattered about his jaw. You let out a gasp and went to sit up, but he pushed you gently back down. “Don’t strain yourself, (Name). I will be fine.”

“What happened?” You inquired, anxiety flooding your senses as you reached out to him. He took your hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it.

“He fled.”

Your brows furrowed.

You were conflicted. You weren’t really sure as to what you wanted to hear, but you realized that wasn’t it. Had you wished that Indra had killed him?

“You were prepared to fight him.” You sighed again, watching him discard his bloodstained attire. He went to retrieve a basket and set it before you. You sat up, dodging his arm that was trying to prevent you to do so and got to work on dressing his gaping wound.

“I was,” you responded. “He was threatening the peace of our home.” He didn’t make a noise as you cleaned it with antiseptic. “But I was hoping it wouldn’t come to that.” You weren’t sure how much he’d seen or heard, and you weren’t going to expose yourself now. You’d worked too hard for that.

“(Name),” he started. “You…” He took a deep breath. “You are mine.”

“Of course I am, Indra. Do you still doubt me?”

“Occasionally.” You frowned. “But after this… no.” You said nothing else, though you placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

You finished dressing his wound and he turned to face you, his dark eyes boring into your own. “Your actions… they speak for themselves.” You smiled at him.

“I hope they do. I wouldn’t have a child with just anybody, Indra.” His eyes traveled down to your stomach, and though it hadn’t changed in size just yet, he reached out for it.

“I am lucky.” You felt warmth coarse through your body at his words. “I am lucky to have a woman like you.”

He finally understood. Indra finally grasped the depths of your devotion to him, the extent of your affection. It finally dawned upon him that you were a woman of your word, of your actions. To be willing to face off against his brother when you were so vulnerable and believe him to come through for you - that was a monumental amount of trust. He felt as if he would be failing you if he wouldn’t return it.

“I can return that sentiment, dear,” you spoke with a smile as you wiped some of the blood off of his face. You could tell neither of them were fighting to their full ability. If they were, then Indra would be worse off and Asura likely dead. “So why did you hold back?”

Indra’s eyes flickered up to you. You knew him too well.

“His wife is expecting.” Your brow rose. “I will kill him next time.”

You didn’t understand him. His thought process was hard to place. If you tried, you could maybe deduct that he was reluctant to kill his brother before he was to meet his child, but that would meet he was being empathetic. If that was the case, then you’d likely instilled that in him. He had none before.

You smiled again as you traced his face with your fingers. “You can be a kind man, though you don’t believe yourself to be.”

He lost himself in your eyes for a moment, and then looked to your lips. It came upon him spontaneously, and he couldn’t describe the feeling. He was filled with warmth and his heart was beating in a settled rhythm, though he felt as if he was breathless from adrenaline. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. “I wonder if they will have your lips.” He placed his hands on either side of your face, and you closed your eyes as his lips brushed across each one. “Or your eyes.” He lowered himself to the tip of your nose. “Your nose.” He moved to your cheeks. “Your cheekbones.” You tilted your head as he moved down to your jaw.

“You are my…” Indra cut himself off he took a deep breath in. “My everything. You have more than proved to me that you…” He was struggling to find the words.

You shushed him bringing your arms around him. He wrapped his own around you and lay his head on your chest. You toyed with his hair and the two of you stay that way until you asked him to look at you. You placed your lips on the side of his mouth. You smiled into it and at that moment, you just knew it was right. You knew it was time.

“I am falling in love with you, Indra. More and more everyday.”

His visage split between shocked, overwhelmed, and happiness. Your heart skipped a beat as he smiled at you.

You would never tire of seeing that expression. If only he would smile more. He kissed you passionately, pressing you gently down into the mattress. His movements were slow as to avoid aggravating his injury. The two of you got lost in one another and your clothes soon came off, thrown about carelessly. You sat on his hips, your fingers splayed over his chest.

“When you love me fully, will you tell me?” You placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“No.” He huffed against your lips. “You will know.”


	5. An Oath to Protect

The rumors that Indra had fallen in love with you started fairly early on in your training - in your life, even. You were both extremely young children when the whispers had started, and neither of you let that interrupt your master-subordinate relationship, despite how awkward it got over the years.

When the two of you were thrust into your teenage years, it became more complex. The whispers and questions of the others started to bleed into his thoughts as he spent more time with you; he became ashamed of his behavior with how often you occupied his mind. It didn’t affect his training, or his teaching for that matter, but it surely made all of the difference when it came to those who would dare speak ill of you in his presence. Even the most minor infraction on your name would incur the most severe of tongue lashes from your superior, and while you didn’t understand it, you accepted it - along with the fact that he listened to every word you said.

If you told him stop, he’d stop. If you asked him to eat, he’d eat. If you told him to be nicer to others, he’d humbly apologize for his misbehavior and apologize to you for causing you grief.

And then he’d changed. While the rumors continued to circulate, they lessened in frequency due to the fact that Indra was pushing you away. It was obvious. You said and did nothing to prevent it, but he continued to listen to every word you did say like it was gospel. Everyone assumed you’d marry when he’d turn of age - never did they expect what truly happened. But when it did, it surprised none of them to learn that you’d followed him. Even if it was by orders, they knew you wouldn’t return. Asura was the only one that foolishly thought that.

Those months that he was without you seemed to refresh him. He had a break from your dizzying presence, and the influence you had on him lessened. Every day that passed had Indra’s mind vacating his thoughts of you a bit more. It wasn’t until he saw you that he realized the power you had over him still. He couldn’t reprimand you for stealing. He couldn’t be angry with you for following him. The only thing he could think about was how _right_ it would feel to have you by his side again.

After his first meeting with the two of you, Hagoromo had come to the conclusion that Indra would choose you in the end. He knew it. It was inevitable, and it was obvious Indra had resigned himself to his fate of marrying you. He often told his son to be sure to treat you with kindness and be gentle, even empathetic. The circumstances of your life were harsh ones, and you had been thoroughly shaped by them. Back then, Indra understood that. Even now, he did.

Your once guarded heart became kind and gentle, and you weren’t afraid to show him your affection any longer. You were no longer under the scrutinous eyes of the others. You were free to interact with him as you pleased, considering he was your husband and rumors in this village weren’t commonplace due to your peoples respect for you.

He was brought from his musings at the sound of your sweet voice sighing. “Indra, dear, I can’t reach.”

He moved from his place by the front door and made his way over to you as you sat. Your belly had grown exponentially, an obvious sign that your child was growing to be healthy and strong. While your pregnancy had been a smooth one, and though the complications you had were typical of the average pregnancy, it was still hard.

He kneeled down, his nimble fingers assisting you with putting your shoes on properly. As he was finished, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the bare, soft skin of your shin. You smiled down at him, and when he went to look up at you, your heart fluttered.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

He went to stand, holding his hand out for you to take. He helped you up from the chair and wrapped his arms around you in a soft hug.

“I hope you’re alright,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head.

“I’m fine. I’ve felt pain worse than this,” You responded with a strained sigh. “I can only hope that we’re ready.”

Indra gave you one of his smiles. “We are.”

You wound your arm with his, and he led you through the front door. As you made your way through the village, your people bowed and greeted you as they saw the two of you. You both gave them greetings in return, though you two had to take multiple breaks due to the pain of your contractions. His brows were furrowed in concern for you, but he kept his level head, not wanting to frighten you. He’d offered to carry you the rest of the way, but you refused, saying that the walking would help move things along. He didn’t refute that seeing as he didn’t know, but he allowed you to make the final decision for your own body.

When the midwife saw you waddle through the door, everything started moving faster. They hurried you to the room, checked your dilation, and ushered nurses in with cold clothes and other things that Indra couldn’t focus enough on to grasp.

Something had changed quickly, and you went from smiling and chatting with the nurses to groaning in pain. He immediately stood from where he was sitting to go by your side, and one of the ladies gave him a chair to sit on so that he’d be closer to you. He reached for your head and you held it tightly. He could tell that you were in an incredible amount of pain. It happened so fast.

“Is this… normal?” He inquired of your usual midwife as she used a cold rag to wipe off the sweat from your brow.

“Yes,” she responded, running her fingers through your hair. “And it will likely get worse.”

And it did. Multiple times worse.

He was gritting his own teeth, watching the nurses instruct you how to breathe and holding a bucket up to your mouth to vomit. All he could do was run his fingers through your hair and assist the nurses where they needed help.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he knew it had been hours. Watching you in so much discomfort was harrowing. He hoped it would end soon.

A few more hours later, the nurse instructed you to move to the bed. They helped you along, and they told Indra to stand at the end of it. “It’s time,” she told him. “You’re going to deliver your child.”

She told him to listen to everything she said down to every detail. When you started to push, he felt panic course through him. He’d never been so nervous, not in battle, not in meetings - never. But this - this was the most frightening thing he’d ever done.

A few more pushes and he’d caught the head of his child, holding it up to support it. One last push and it fell into the rest of his hands.

A boy.

He had a son.

The cry resulting from the birth made Indra’s heart quake. This was a life. This was a being - one that you and him had created together.

He placed the boy on your chest with haste, watching as your dampened eyes focused down on the small body of your shared child. When you began to cry again, his heart swelled. He found himself speechless, and while you cried and held your child close to your chest, he lowered himself to your head, kissing your wet forehead and rubbing your shoulder. He whispered praises to you - how wonderful you’d done, how strong you were, how amazing you were.

It seemed odd how naturally you fed the child - as if it you’d known to do it all along.

“Izanagi,” you whispered. “That is his name.”

“Fitting,” he hummed, reaching out gently to stroke the child’s dark hair.

As the midwife conducted their routine checks on your son, he wiped off your face and helped clean you up.

“Indra,” you started as they held the child back out to him to hold. He was now bundled up in a blanket, clothed in a cloth diaper and a small shirt.

Indra couldn’t believe how tiny humans could be.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

He pressed his lips to the top of the now resting infants head and then sat down next to you. He said nothing in return, but the way he looked down at your son spoke more than words ever could.

“I will protect you. You and Izanagi.” You leaned back, the will to stay awake slowly fading along with your adrenaline.

“Is it alright if I…”

“Yes. Please rest. I will wake you if he needs you.”

It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep after that, and the nurses brought in a makeshift bassinet for Indra to place the baby in when he was finished holding him.

They checked up on the three of you routinely, but Indra never set him down, nor did he wake you.

The ladies couldn’t help themselves but gush. Indra had always been such a distant man, even after he’d married you, but they could see the genuine love and adoration he had for you through his actions. It was heartwarming, seeing such pure love. The way he looked at you as you slept, the words he whispered to you, it almost made them jealous.

The entire village had been worried when you’d announced your pregnancy, because Indra had always seemed so cold, but seeing him now… they all knew that there had been nothing to be worried about.


	6. An Oath of Succession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have Dance and Venom to update and then I will be completing ALL of my requests before going back into my story rotation. Hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> You guys mind if I put smut in here? I’m JW. y’all are gonna have a lot of kids, soooo..

A _flash of red swirled with black and a loud crack resonated throughout your mind. Your surroundings were plain white. You hastily searched for the source of the sound - of the flash of color. You found nothing, so you continued to walk through the nothingness._

_“Are you really leaving?”_

_The voice was loud, but it sounded as if it meant to be whispered._

_“Yes.”_

_Monotone, low. It reminded you of Indra’s._

_“But our family…”_

_The first voice sounded more meek than it had before._

_“I know.”_

_Your search turned frantic and you started to run. You felt the anxiety displayed in that feminine voice, your heart pounding hard as you sprinted._

_“Do you still love me?”_

_Your brows furrowed - why did her voice sound so familiar to you?_

_“Always.”_

_You spotted two figures in the distance, and you picked up your pace. Somehow you knew that the voices you were hearing were theirs. As you neared them, you realized that they were embracing one another and exchanging passionate kisses. Her hair was eerily similar to your own. You swallowed hard at the hairstyle of the male - it looked too much like Indra’s to be a coincidence, though it was darker._

_Your footsteps sounded louder to you, and all of a sudden, they separated, both turning to you and leveling their gazes with your own as you skid to a stop. Your eyes widened at how much they looked like Indra and yourself. Could it be..?_

 

You woke with a gasp. The small sound caught Indra’s attention as he was an incredibly light sleeper, and his eyes opened wide. He turned to you, immediately reaching out for your form.

“Are you alright..?” He asked, his voice low and husky from sleep. You ignored the bumps that were rising on your arms from the soft contact of his fingers threading through your hair.

“...I think so,” you responded hesitantly, biting down on your lip. You gazed off into the darkness of your room. “Just unsettled.”

“Talk to me,” he urged, curling his body more towards your own. “Tell me what bothers you.”

“I had a dream,” you started, exhaling. “There was a man and a woman. He was leaving her. She spoke of their family.” You closed your eyes. “They looked at me as if they knew me. They resembled us… very closely, Indra.” He allowed an uncomfortable silence to settle between the two of you before he placed a kiss on the back of your neck.

He could feel your anxiety.

“If I were not half asleep, I’d be angry with you for even insinuating that I would leave my own son,” he sighed into the skin of your neck. You shivered at his tone. “I will not. My bloodline will continue for generations. I would not abandon the woman who will make it all possible.”

You let out a sigh of relief. “I will gladly continue on the Ōtsutsuki bloodline. Especially from the superior of the two heirs,” you breathed, shifting to face him. You saw the outline of his smirk even in the darkness of the room.

“Be cautious with what you say... or our son will have a sibling before he is able to sleep through the night.”

You let out a wispy laugh. “I am ready when you are, Indra,” you spoke, closing in on his lips.

“I am always ready for you, my darling.”


	7. An Oath to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to catch spelling errors but there may be a few left. Enjoy though. 
> 
> Also I will eventually get to the requests. I wrote this at work, in fact I’ve been primarily writing at work, and I can’t write smut there and most of my requests are smut, so.... lol

__Ōtsutsuki Indra was not a fool. That was something he could not afford to be, something he never had been. Your appearance, at first, he had chalked up to simple chance. But he'd figured it all out not even days after you arrived. That was why he always kept you in, forced you to stay by his side. His paranoia over you being in contact with his brother forced him to treat you the way he was. However, the more he was around you, the more you intoxicated him in the way you always had. It got to a point where the thought of you leaving enraged him, to where he became so possessive he almost frightened himself. When he saw you "run" from him, he thought he'd lost everything again. The idea of complete isolation was one that set him on edge; after getting used to your warmth - despite the fact that you weren't necessarily too sentimental of a person (yet) - he was reluctant to let you go. So he'd lost it, and in turn, he'd exposed his own feelings for you and demanded of you something that he knows now was unfair to ask of you. That was more than two years ago, and while he'd built his life with you now, he still felt guilty over it. He'd threatened your life and blackmailed you into marrying him, and he wasn't sure that was something he could atone for. His guilt had set in immediately after proposing the idea to you, and he was afraid that he would relax his hold on you at the time to atone for his iniquity against you. He had rushed your marriage as a result of those feelings. He didn't want to let you go - not when the opportunity to finally have you to himself had exposed itself to him. Even still, your terrified expression was forever burned into the back of his mind. Your tears haunted his dreams, and though you had seemed to be content with it at the time of the ceremony, he would never forget that he had forced you into this.   
  
With that thought in mind, he began to shower you in his affection. You didn't seem to hold it against him, but even so, he stopped holding himself back. Immersing himself in you, in your embrace and your open love for him, he had come to the conclusion that nothing had ever felt more pleasant in his life. He was content with you, with his son who was now opening his eyes for minutes at a time and beginning to interact. He gave the both of you countless expensive gifts, hired someone to watch your son during your training and instructing (though you took him with you to the training area, she just watched him while you were there), and had started to construct a home worthy of your family name. No amount of monetary gifts could relieve him of his guilt however, and after such a long time, he wondered if anything ever would. You were the only woman worthy of the title of his wife - that he had been sure of since he was just a boy - but he had never thought it would've happened in that way. He'd always imagined that he'd sweep you off your feet, not threaten your life until you subjected to him.    
  
Regardless of the fact you'd been sent by Asura, you were his. In body, mind, and spirit - even in name. He ceaselessly wished he could go back, force himself to see that, make himself identify the strength of your devotion to him and him alone. There was always a possibility that you were still loyal to his brother and father back at that time, but he was confident that you wouldn't have given him away. You had been such a faithful pupil, to him and only to him, that he knew his doubts had been misplaced. From the very beginning, he'd subjected you to such turmoil and strife. It was eating him up inside each day.    
  
He was standing at the edge of the lake, the lake that you loved and he loathed, when he felt a single arm slither around his waist. He looked to his right where you stood, Izanagi resting soundly on your right shoulder.    
  
"When your eyes go dull, I know you are thinking of the past," you murmured, quietly enough so that you would not wake your son. "As guarded as they are, I can still read them. What bothers you, Indra?" He wound his arm over your shoulders.    
  
"Nothing," he responded. "Simply reminiscing."    
  
"With a look like that in your eye, it must be something unpleasant," you observed, squeezing him tighter. "I am your wife, Indra. I think by now I have proved that myself."    
  
"You are more than that," he spoke through his sigh. "Much more, (Name). You know this."    
  
"So then speak to me," you pleaded softly. "Do you not think that I deserve to know what plagues you?"    
  
His dark eyes slid shut. "I do not want to burden you with trivial matters."    
  
"Nothing that gives you that expression, as miniscule of a change as it may be, can be trivial," you refuted, looking at the chisel of his jaw intently. "I want to know, Indra. I want to help. Don't you trust me?"   
  
That last line made his entire body go cold. You were right. He trusted you, but yet he kept you at arms length? It made no sense. You deserved to know, regardless of how ashamed he was to admit it to you. He needed to swallow his pride; pride had no place in his relationship with you. You were so vulnerable, trusting, and loving to him - it was time he returned the sentiment in full.   
  
"I cannot help but... regret the circumstances of our marriage," he conceded, looking anywhere but you. "I forced you into this. I gave you no choice. I can't help but worry..." His eyes flickered to you momentarily. "Have I traumatized you? Have I forced you to create a bond with me that would not otherwise be there? Does your love for me come from a place of fear? Complacency? Genuine love? Have I forced you into submission?" Indra opened his eyes, displaying the deep red of the sharingan. You let out a small gasp as it morphed into an unfamiliar form. You felt the air around you darken, a true testament to the power of this form of his ocular gift.   
  
"Dear, you have done nothing of the sort," you spoke, doing your best to stabilize your voice. "Of course I was scared at the time, but I realized long ago that you were lashing out in desperation. You were terrified that I was going to leave you. You hadn't confronted your feelings completely at that time, and neither had I. We needed each other, Indra, and that was the push that we needed in order for us to get together. It was necessary. I don't hold it against you, nor do I fear you." To make your point, you grabbed his chin and forced him to look at you. You stared directly into the black and red of those odd eyes. "I love you, Indra. In this life and all that will follow. Of my own accord."   
  
You knew he had activated those eyes subconsciously, but they were intimidating nonetheless. Still, you held that gaze, acutely aware of the warmth your baby son emitted as he rested on your shoulder. You had built a beautiful life with Indra, and you weren't going to allow him to discredit himself - regardless of the circumstances of your marriage.     
  
"You are more precious to me than anything," he admitted, the words falling from his lips effortlessly. "I treated you poorly in the beginning because of Asura," he spoke with reluctance.    
  
You deserved to know.   
  
"I knew he'd sent you. I thought you were sent here to watch me." He saw your eyes widen a fraction. "I was paranoid. I wanted you near me but hated the idea that you weren't here for me. I let that thought process taint me, taint us." Your heart skipped a beat. "I wanted you for myself. The idea that Asura had your loyalty in some way got under my skin in a way that nothing ever had before." He moved his hand from your shoulder to the back of your sons head, stroking it lovingly.  "(Name)," he called softly, interrupting your thoughts. "I am sorry."   
  
Your lips parted in surprise before they curled into a smile. "Indra, I forgave you so long ago, I can't even remember when it was."    
  
He felt weight begin to ease off his chest. "Are you truly sure that you forgive me?"    
  
"I love our life together, Indra. I love you. I love Izanagi. I love our family. I want it to grow and thrive. I've always wanted that."   
  
He felt the overwhelming urge to bring you into his arms, but he settled for kissing you on the lips as passionately as he could without waking Izanagi.     
  
"I want to be with you, (Name). Forever."    
  
"You will be, Indra."    
  
"Promise me," he breathed against your lips. "Swear to me you'll be with me forever."    
  
"I already have, dear," you responded, a smile still present. "Whenever you become insecure, look at your palm. That will be a reminder." He looked at you, his eyes fading back to charcoal and filling with admiration. He lifted his hand, staring at the crescent moon shaped scar that remained there. He then lifted your own, inspecting the healed over skin that formed the shape of a moon at three quarters of its size. As he inspected it, he realized...   
  
Yours fit his own perfectly. 


	8. An Oath with Conviction

_ You were fifteen years old.   
  
Indra was standing right beside you, a stern look on his visage. He was watching his subordinates come at one another in a rather flashy show of taijutsu, and while his eyes were on them, yours were trained on him.    
  
You watched each and every one of his microexpressions. From these, you could tell he was displeased with their performance. You sighed. "Indra-sama," you spoke, almost inaudibly. "May I?" Indra's sharp, charcoal eyes shifted to you.    
  
"Patience," he responded, that sour expression not falling from his face. "You will wait until I give you the order." Your fingers clenched tightly, the back of your knuckles brushing against Indra's own from your small movement. That's how close you were - that's how close he wanted you.    
  
"This is pitiful," you murmured again, so quiet that even he had barely caught it. "Allow me, Indra-sama, to show them their weaknesses." You heard him gently inhale. "Maybe we can find out if teamwork is their strong suit, in this case."    
  
Indra leaned back on his heels. Had you not been trained to catch subtle movements like this from him, you wouldn't have noticed it. But you knew he was considering your offer, and he was thinking so deeply that it had taken form in this small habit of his - leaning back. It wasn't often that he did this - not much required him to think at all.    
  
One of the students had just blocked a punch to the face when Indra's strong voice had bellowed out to them to stop. He instructed for the two of them to bow to one another, and then motioned you out onto the floor. You joined the two of them, bowing to them both and immediately striking an offensive stance. The atmosphere in the room significantly intensified, and the other pupils that were watching boredly were now sitting at attention. Hagoromo was standing behind Indra, his face not displaying an ounce of emotion. He'd given Indra his consent to drive the training for today, and if this is the direction it was taking, then so be it.    
  
"(N-Name)-senpai, what are you doing?" One of the boys stuttered, taking a step back.    
  
"She will be fighting you both." Indra took a moment to explain the situation. "The majority of her training has been handled by myself rather than my father. Not only is this a test of your skill, this is to gauge hers as well. She will not be holding back." The two of them looked to you, their eyes wide and visibly trembling in fear. They'd heard about you, but they'd never seen you fight for themselves. It was often said that only Indra himself was better than you, that your skill far surpassed even Asura's. You never trained in the public eye anymore. Indra and yourself had taken to training away from his father and the rest of his pupils due to the intensity of your training. Besides, he wasn't sure his father would agree with his methods anyways.   
  
Hagoromo watched as his son's back went straight, assuming his chest had puffed up with pride as he watched you begin to spar the other students. You were still outclassing them, even as they both attempted to barrage you with attacks you kept your cool, effortlessly keeping them lined up and taking them one on one when you could. Even when they scattered, you were able to take their attacks. They were outmatched in every sense of the word.    
  
He saw himself in each and every one of your movements. In the graceful way you moved about - as listlessly as the wind - you mirrored him. In the way you swung your arm to punch and the way you kicked, he could see his own technique. He felt himself absentmindedly activate his sharingan. A round of gasps filled the room, and though he wasn't facing him, Hagoromo automatically understood.    
  
Indra watched every movement, ingraining it in his mind. He memorized everything, from your own personal flair to each attack to the way your lips quirked as you dodged. Each and every  minute detail was to be permanently engraved in his memory, never to be forgotten.    
  
It was then that Indra smiled, for the first time, in front of those other than you. As small as it was, it was there, and it caused another series of gasps to tear through the room, the loudest one being from Asura. He paid them no mind, only focused on you and your movements.    
  
That smile graced his lips until Hagoromo called off the match. It stayed there until you looked over to him, a grin of your own on your face and your hair sticking to your skin. He watched your chest rise and fall with only slightly labored breaths, and you bit your bottom lip as you and him exchanged stares.   
  
You heart skipped a beat.   
  
"You did well, (Name)."   
  
**_They_ ** hadn't touched you.   
  
"Thanks to you, Indra-sama."   
  
But  **_he_ ** _ had.   


**_~~~~~~~~_ **

 

You smacked his wrist to block the blow, following up with another block to avoid the next one. You stepped back, standing firm as you blocked and parried more blows from your husband.    
  
"I think you’ve slowed a bit, my dear," you goaded him, bringing your leg up for a quick round kick. "You were _much_ faster a few years ago."    
  
That wasn't true. Indra knew it wasn't true, that it was meant to get under his skin.    
  
He picked up the speed of his attacks and counterattacks.   
  
You let out a laugh. "I guess my taunting worked?"    
  
You returned his attacks with as much grace as he did. The onlookers, two groups of students - one his and one yours - were stunned into silence as the two of you fluidly moved across the training field, no hesitance in either of your movements. You and him were in perfect sync, dodging, blocking, kicking.    
  
A dance, they called it. You were dancing together, sakura petals swirling beneath your feet and the sunlight illuminating both of your forms. Indra didn't say it, but you knew that he was still holding back on you. After having a child so recently on top of not training as arduously as you used to, Indra was reluctant to push you too hard. You weren't taking it as an insult, thankfully, but you went all out.    
  
The two of you were well into your sparring session when a shrill cry cut your session short. Indra was in the middle of blocking a well-timed punch from you when you both heard it. You immediately dropped from your fighting stance and Indra did the same. You gave him a bow before scurrying off to the sidelines where your co-ed group of students were sitting. Your nanny had your son in her arms now, bouncing and shushing him while you ran over to tend to him.    
  
"I think he's hungry, Ōtsutsuki (Name)-sama," she spoke with a grin. You swept him up from her arms, and as you walked towards a tree for some extra privacy as well as some cooler atmosphere, you swept half of your kimono off of your shoulders.    
  
You watched as Indra chose two of the women you trained to take your place next, and as he took to the side of the field he looked over to your reassuring smile, reserved for him and him alone. You watched as he visibly relaxed.    
  
You leaned back into the trunk of the tree, settling into a comfortable position, knowing it was going to take awhile for Izanagi to finish. You watched your students fight, and judging by the way Indra looked in your direction at the end of their match, he was impressed.    
  
A few matches later, your son bounded off of your lap and begun to crawl forwards. You stood, fixing your kimono and following him as he crawled about. He was a young crawler. He's started at 5 months - he'd done everything early, which neither of you were taken aback with considering who his parents were. You stopped him from putting things in his mouth that shouldn't have been there, allowed him to sit up and inspect things, and explained to him what they were. After a few more sessions, you picked him up and walked him back over to the makeshift arena.    
  
"You want to watch chichiue fight?" You asked, pointing at Indra as he approached.    
  
"What are you _saying?_ " Indra asked, his brows furrowing as he came to you.    
  
You almost laughed. "Nothing inappropriate, dear. Just asking him if he wanted to see you fight." He babbled as he reached out for Indra with one arm. Indra's right brow cocked as he looked at the small child.    
  
His heart warmed. He'd never done that before.    
  
“He reached for me.”    
  
It was as if he was looking for your confirmation. 

He’d thought he was too young to do things like that.    
  
“He did, Indra. He wants his chichue.” Indra looked at the surrounding students before looking back to Izanagi. 

“Can you officiate?”    
  
You held back your grin. “Of course, dear.” He took him from your hands smoothly, shifting him into a natural position. You gave him a soft grin, assured that no one could see as your back was to them, and walked back over to the middle of the field. 

Indra stood behind all of the seated students, watching as you picked two men to spar next. He watched as the wind blew through your hair and the sun hit every feature that he'd always admired. As he watched you pick at one of the men's fighting stance, he couldn't help but marvel at how far the two of you had come. He'd been so resistant to the way you trained your students at first, but as he watched you now, he knew that holding joint practices needed to become a common occurrence. They'd learn more that way, and then he could also see you in your element more. The students silently marveled among themselves at how Indra was  _actually holding the baby_ and if he weren't so preoccupied with Izanagi, he would've rolled his eyes. He showered that child in his affection, just as he did you. 

He just stared at you now, paying no attention to the sparring men. 

“Izanagi, that woman over there, she is… the first breath you take of crisp, fresh spring air. She is salvation. She is grace and the inspiration to an artists brush. She is the color that fights through the black, she is the fire that melts the toughest of ice, even me. She is the meadow that lonely hearts yearn for, she is the thirst that will always go unquenched. She is purity; she puts even the whitest of clouds to shame. The sun rises each time she smiles, and the world sleeps as she does.” 

He was speaking with a soft enough tone so that the others could not hear, but with the way Izanagi was babbling back to him, he knew they’d be able to tell he was speaking. 

“Your mother…  _ you  _ and hahaue. You are the universe.” You looked over at him momentarily, and as he stared back while you judged them, you finally looked away. “Izanagi…” 

He couldn’t tear his eyes from you. 

His heart raced. He knew he wasn’t admitting it to you, but nonetheless it caused him to fluster. He looked down in his son’s soft eyes, the ones that looked so much like yours, and he gave the boy a small smile. 

“I love her.”


	9. An Oath of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all. Thank you for your patience.

_ “Oi, (Name).”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You looked up from the wooden floor you’d been vigorously polishing with an annoyed huff.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yes, Asura-sama?” You did your best to hide your contempt for being interrupted in the midst of your task. He was leaning against the wooden broom carelessly, looking down at you with a thoughtful expression.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What do you think of nii-san?” He asked, his gaze zeroing in on you. Had you been anyone else, you would’ve felt unnerved by the hidden meaning behind his curiosity.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But you were you, after all, and his curiosity ultimately meant little to you. It wouldn’t change anything.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I admire Indra-sama, of course,” you explained, returning to your cleaning duties. “He is a strong and capable man.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Asura made no effort to move, not even when you sent him a second glance to get him to continue cleaning.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ This is why you hated being put on cleaning duty with Asura. He talked and never did anything. You'd finished the sweeping half an hour ago, but yet here he was... staring off into space and trying to spark conversation. The others didn’t even bother to make conversation with you anymore, but Asura considered you a friend for some reason, so he always did. In your opinion, just because you were close with his brother didn't mean you had to be close with him. Nonetheless, you still respected him as the Sage's youngest son, so you supposed he was a friend of sorts. He had always been kind to you, despite your partialness to his brother. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I think Indra likes you more than you like him," he mused with a curious expression, "You seem to be dedicated to him like a follower would be, not like a girlfriend." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Your face burst into flames at his sudden, unwelcome observation. You were always incredibly reluctant to speak about anything that had to do with feelings in regards to Indra. It was a topic you'd been relentlessly teased on until your teens when Indra had completely taken over your training. When he had, all talk about the two of you had ceased. The reason being was... well, you weren't bound to Hagoromo's rules anymore - you were under Indra's. And for you, there really weren't any rules. He'd let you do most anything - within reason obviously. Of course he was also bound to certain regulations, but for the most part, he was able to take your training into his hands. Hagoromo had given you to Indra completely.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ That was why all boisterous talk had died down to the occasional rumor.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "With all due respect Asura-sama, I don't believe Indra-sama likes me in that way. I don't believe he ever has."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You heard Asura snort and you knew that your face was the most flushed it had ever been. "Yeah right, (Name). He hardly ever takes his eyes off of you. He's like a guard dog. He glares at anyone who tries to talk to you longer than like, ten seconds or something. I don't even know if he realizes he's doing it."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You clenched the rag in your hand a bit tighter at his words, your heart rate accelerating. Could that be true..? You'd never noticed it. Indra was always scowling and glaring at everyone, that was just how he was. He was never particularly pleasant; not even to you.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Asura-sama, I would appreciate if you wouldn't say things like that," you spoke slowly, embarrassment causing you to become meek. "Someone might overhear and get the wrong idea."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I think it's pretty obvious by now that you've got Indra eating out of the palm of your hands, (Name)," he spoke with a snicker, entertained by your flushed face. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You felt a dramatic spike of chakra in the room and you immediately tensed. "I would never do something so degrading, Asura." You felt a callused hand fist the back of your collar and wrench you to a stand. "You are better than being on your knees in front of him. You should have made my brother kneel." His hand lingered at your back as the two brothers stared one another down. Asura broke the tense silence with a cackle.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You heard that whole thing, didn't you?" He asked with a cheeky grin. "But yet you didn't deny that you think of (Name) like a girlfriend!"  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Indra clicked his tongue. "I don't need her to be my girlfriend to know that she will follow me."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "But you didn't deny it though!"  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Indra-sama, please don't entertain him. His fantasies will never end. We'll be dealing with them for years to come if you indulge him." He turned his attention to you, brow cocking.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "So then you are admitting that you will follow me for years to come, yes? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You looked in the opposite direction, intently avoiding eye contact. You knew he could see your flustered disposition, but you were too ashamed of your current state to look at him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Y-yes.."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Asura's eyes slightly widened, taken aback by your timely answer. He looked between the two of you, Indra looking right at him with a smug expression and you looking anywhere but them.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Maybe... things weren't as they seemed?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "There. You have your answer, Asura. Don't bother (Name) with anything this trivial ever again."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It’s quite alright, Indra-sama. Asura-sama didn’t mean any harm. He was just up to his usual antics.” Indra gave you a look before instructing you to meet him at the hilltop you two used for training purposes. You bowed to Indra and his brother before departing without another word.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Don't you think that's too much, Indra? I know you don't want her to get distracted, but she still needs to socialize with people other than you." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Indra's face flashed in anger. "Why would she need to? She has no desire to. You exasperated her in a matter of seconds."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Indra," Asura spoke, his voice taking a dark, warning tone. "You are treading very dangerously. She needs autonomy. You can't isolate her and push her away from you at the same time. Just because you are secure that she will not leave you doesn't mean that you're being good to her."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Who are you to lecture me on what I choose to do with my student, Asura? She has done nothing but thrive under my tutelage." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Stop running from the truth, Indra. You'll only hurt her if you keep fearing that she'll abandon you at every turn. Stop pushing her away, stop isolating her."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Asura's face turned uncharacteristically stern, and the atmosphere between the two twisted into something tense, dark, dense. Indra balled his fist and took a subtle step forward. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Boys." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Indra grit his teeth.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "That's enough," Hagoromo demanded, his arms crossed over his chest as he lingered closer to the brothers. "There is no need to argue. Asura, I trust Indra to treat (Name) properly. So should you." Asura's grip on the handle of the broom tightened. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Indra felt anger lick at his gut and he found himself trembling. How dare his father intervene. He could've handled himself. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Chichiue, Indra is leaving her with nothing and no one. Not even himself. He treats her like a-" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I don't care to hear this anymore. What I do with (Name) is my business, and mine alone. I am not concerned with whether or not either of you trust me." Indra turned around and stormed off, not sparing his father or brother a second look. He was at the door when he stopped walking. “And Asura, if you have anything to say to (Name), it goes through me. Chichiue, I am taking her off of cleaning duty indefinitely. Don’t bother trying to convince me otherwise.” They both silently watched him leave. Asura sighed in frustration, throwing the broomstick to the ground as hard as he could. When it snapped in two, Hagoromo closed his eyes and shook his head.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "He's going to hurt her, chichiue." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I know." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Why aren't you going to do anything about it?" Asura lashed out. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Because there is nothing I can do. She will not leave him, and he will not let her go. Even if he hurts her, she will stay. They are tragically bound to one another." _ __   
  


_ “Why are you speaking so cryptically? Just tell him he needs to let her talk to people!”  _

 

_ “Do you not think that I have tried, Asura? Your brother will have to come to that conclusion on his own. He learns from making his own mistakes, not those of others.” When Asura balled his hands into fists in an effort to keep from snapping. Hagoromo placed a large, gentle hand on his head. “She is not in mortal danger, Asura. If there is anyone who can teach him how to love, it is her.”  _

 

_ “Why are you so sure, chichiue? Why subject her to his behavior?” _

 

_ “Because I have never seen him look at anything the way he looks at her. He will change, but it has to be his decision, and it will only be for her.”  _

 

_ “But-“ _

 

_ “Enough, Asura. She is willingly staying by his side,” Hagoromo let that soak in before speaking once more, “ and I believe she always will.” _

 

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
  


“Indra.” 

 

He looked over his shoulder, running his hands through his long hair. “What?” He asked, lacking the authoritative tone he used with the others. 

 

He looked up from the paperwork he had on the conference table and gazed at you, Izanagi on your hip as usual. You were in a red and white kimono with a long katana strapped to your back. “Asura’s wife is at the gates. The guards came to me because they didn’t want to disturb you during your paperwork.” Indra let out an annoyed sigh and set his utensils down. “She has a child with her and she looks to be pregnant again.” Indra went to stand. 

 

“Did you go to see her?” 

 

“I wouldn’t say that,” you started, a mischievous grin growing on the lips he adored so much. “I told her exactly what I thought of her being here. And then your brother intervened.” Indra stiffened. “He’s demanding to see you. After seeing Izanagi, they won’t leave.” 

 

“It’s a shame that I’ll have to kill him in front of his wife and child,” Indra glowered as he approached you and Izanagi. 

 

“Don’t speak like that in front of our son,” you chided him as he came upon you, kissing your forehead. He bent down and kissed Izanagi as well when he cooed at him. 

 

“My apologies my son. I will do better.” The infant giggled at his father who gave him a small smile in response. 

 

“Yes you will. Now let’s go and address this issue. I’ll help you with your paperwork at home after Izanagi sleeps.” 

 

“That won’t be necessary. You need your rest,” Indra spoke, holding open the exit door for you. “Are you sure you want to accompany me?” He asked, lightly dancing his fingers against the small of your back. “I do not think this will be a very diplomatic meeting.” 

 

“Yes. I want to see how this goes.” 

 

“Very well then.” 

 

Indra took Izanagi from your arms and began to speak to him. You took a deep inhale of the crisp air as you exited the building and listened as your husband spoke to your son. As you allowed your mind to wander a bit, your brows creased at how perturbing your thoughts were becoming. 

 

“(Name).” 

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“You’re much too wonderful to be making such a face.” 

 

You smiled softly at him, passing by the villagers that were going about their day. “I was just thinking,” you began, your voice quiet. “I am beginning to believe that maybe, we should begin delegating the diplomatic tasks to some of the other political leaders, dear.” 

 

Indra’s eyes slipped shut. Such a simple sentence, but he knew what you were implying. He was beginning to think something along the same lines, and Asura and Kanna’s unwelcome and sudden appearance only made the both of you further consider it. 

 

“I will do so. We’ll talk about where we will go at a later time. Let us focus on our guests.” 

 

You sighed and adjusted your hair as the wind tousled it around. 

 

“Of course,” you responded, a small frown on your face. You didn’t necessarily  _ want  _ to leave as this had become your home,  _ but _ …

 

Indra had always been your true home anyways. 

  
  



	10. An Oath to Leave

Did Indra still love his brother? That was a question you asked yourself on the occasion, but only when you saw a certain look in his cloudy, guarded eyes. There were few times that you had ever seen it, and every time you had, it left you speechless and made you ache from your skin to your very core. 

 

He was making that look now, as his dark eyes interlocked with his brothers. Indra’s murky eyes slid to the child in his arms. He looked to be barely younger than Izanagi. You felt the incessant tug of your residual emotions for the other Ōtsutsuki brother nag at you as you were left in their company again. 

 

There were too many similarities between your families. It left a bitter taste in your mouth as the heavy silence continued. 

 

“I thought I told you not to come back here,” Indra spoke, his smooth voice a display of his masterfully composed emotions. You felt shame consume you as you heard him. You’d been manipulated by your fleeting feelings of sentiment to them while he remained strong. You needed to do the same. For him and for Izanagi. 

 

“I can’t let you be, Indra. You  _ have  _ to come back!” Asura looked to you. “You too, (Name)! You told me you’d bring him back!” 

 

Indra noticed you stiffen considerably. “It’s alright,” he soothed you. He looked back to Asura. “She has chosen to ally herself with me. She is my wife and the mother of my child. She will not be leaving and neither will I.” 

 

Asura looked infuriated. “No! You-“ 

 

“Asura, how many times do I have to  _ reluctantly  _ spare your life for you to understand? I don’t have a merciful  _ bone  _ left in my body any longer. If you continue to try and test my patience, I will slaughter you in front of your wife and child. I have given you many chances.” 

 

You grit your teeth and Izanagi busied himself with running his chubby fingers through your hair. You looked to Kanna. She was whispering to her own infant with damp eyelashes and a concerned expression. 

 

“You are being a fool, Indra! Father and I, we  _ love  _ you. We would welcome you back with open arms. (Name), we will can set you free and overlook this betrayal-“

 

“If one more  _ lie  _ comes from those disgusting lips of yours, I will cut them off. Leave and do  _ not  _ come back Asura! I gave you a chance the last time we met on a  _ whim!  _ This time, I will kill you on a whim if you don’t leave.” 

 

“Indra, dear,” you spoke, noticing he was getting far too worked up. The villagers were starting to crowd around the gates. “We need to end this.” Asura’s eyes flickered to you. He watched as you walked to a guard  - one of his students - and handed off your son to him. Indra watched as well. “Asura, I didn’t betray you. My loyalties were never with you. You knew from the beginning my loyalty was only with Indra. I was going to follow him wherever he went. I knew he wasn’t going to go back, so I stayed. Of my own volition, you know. Regardless of what you  _ think  _ transpired, I love Indra and I am here of my own will.” 

 

Asura looked between the two of you. You both had doubled your power since he last saw either of you - he could feel it. He hadn't seen the two of you together for an extended period of time since Indra had left, and he could tell that his brothers fondness of you had only multiplied. What you were saying was genuine. Indra had found love in you. So why -  _ why  _ \- was he rejecting him?! Why did he continue to turn his back on his family? 

 

“You never understood Indra,” you continued, shifting into an offensive stance. You heard the whispers of the people behind you. “And you won’t be able to now. It would be best if you would leave, Asura. I will take mercy on you if we fight, but only for your wife and child. If Indra gets involved, he will not.” 

 

You appeared behind him faster than the naked eye could see. Indra blinked and his sharingan caught each and every moment as you engaged Asura in hand-to-hand combat. Kanna yelled out for him, distress causing her voice to break. You held your own, expertly countering and dodging each of his own enraged blows. 

 

As you executed and expertly timed backflip, time almost seemed to slow. Your eyes interlocked with Indra’s and your sharp, calculative gaze softened. A loving smile took your lips and his eyes widened at the blatant display of affection as you were caught in a deadly exchange with his brother. 

 

Indra knew that this was no place for a battle, and especially not in front of his son, who was watching you with an amused grin and clapping as you punched and kicked in succession. He thought it was the same as the sparring matches you’d allowed him to watch. Little did he know, you were attacking with the intent to kill. Asura was fighting back with the intention to incapacitate. 

 

This couldn’t go on. Not with that wailing, worthless wife Asura had taken and their child. Not when Izanagi was here. Indra  _ wanted  _ you to annihilate his brother; it would taste even sweeter than if he did it himself, but he couldn’t allow it. Not here, not now. He knew you wanted to prove yourself, but you already had. 

 

So he moved. His movements were even faster than yours, and just the sound of the air rippling tore gasps from the spectators. A seamlessly timed back kick sent Asura flying as Indra caught your right fist. He tilted your chin up, planting a searing, fiery kiss on your lips and wrapping his other arm around your hips.

 

“You’ve done enough, (Name),” he eased, separating from you and relishing in your fluttering heartbeat on his own chest. “I know you won’t leave. I know you belong to me.” He turned towards Kanna. “Take your husband and go. If he insists on trying to take us back again, I will kill him or allow (Name) to do so.” She nodded, her eyes full of tears and blubbering to her child as she stumbled over to her fallen husband. Asura wiped blood from his mouth as he struggled to sit up. 

 

“Indra,” you breathed as he jerked you towards the gates. 

 

“Yes, my dear?” 

 

“I love you,” you spoke without looking at him, plucking Izanagi from Indra’s students arms. 

 

“As do I,” he responded, motioning for them to shut the gates without looking back at his brother for a last time. “Truly. I do.” His heart was full of you at that moment, hazing over any rational thought. He’d never felt such intense admiration for you before. 

 

“Will you say the words?” You asked, bouncing the giggling Izanagi in your arms. The crowd that had gathered split into two as you and Indra walked through. The steady, growing sound of applause caused a smirk to curve the corner of your lips. “You don’t have to, Indra. I know you are afraid.” 

 

Indra averted his eyes. His most recent encounter with the black figure surfaced. 

 

_ “Do you truly think you deserve to be loved and loved in return?”  _

 

Indra flinched. 

 

_ “Abandon her once she’s produced a sufficient amount of heirs. She is otherwise useless. You cannot be loved, Indra. You cannot love. It does not exist for you.” _

 

That things words contradicted themselves more often than not, he suspected it was in an effort to confuse him, but his unworthiness was a common theme. 

 

_ “You want to defeat Asura, don’t you? Then use her. Procure a worthy heir and eliminate Asura’s bloodline.” _

 

The sound of those words felt like shattered glass cutting into his skin. 

 

“My love,” you spoke distractedly as you lead him back to the house. “Whatever you are thinking of, stop. I don’t like that sorrowful look on your face.” 

 

Indra swallowed thickly. 

 

He could never time that figures visits. They were spontaneous and unpredictable, always when he was alone, and  _ always  _ when he felt stressed out or depressed. It never failed to speak to his insecurities. It always found him. 

 

“Forgive me,” Indra apologized. “I got lost for a moment.” He sighed deeply. “Though you were right. I believe we should start making plans to…” Indra didn’t finish his sentence. There were too many people bustling around. He didn’t have to for you to understand. 

 

“I will chose my most worthy of students and delegate particular tasks to them. Admittedly, they all need more work on their abilities to manipulate chakra for medicinal purposes, but I can always write instructions as well,” You mused. 

 

“We should go far,” Indra mumbled, not intending you to hear. You caught it anyways. 

 

“As far as you want to, Indra. Wherever we go, we can make it a home.” Indra looked to you. 

 

Your hair billowed along with the breeze. Your face was slightly flushed - he wasn’t sure if it was from exertion or the winds whipping against your cheeks - and your eyes were bright. Your lips were pursed in a content smile, despite the fact you’d just fought his brother. 

 

Indra had truly found a partner in you. You genuinely completed him. You were the light to his darkness, always pulling him from himself when it became too much. 

 

The figures words melted from his mind, and he reached for your free hand, entangling your fingers. “Would you mind watching Izanagi for awhile?” You asked. “To be quite honest with you, I am incredibly exhausted.” Indra nodded. 

 

“Of course. I can return to work later.” 

 

You smiled your most captivating smile. “Thank you, my darling.” 

 

“Anything for you.” 

 

He opened the door for you and settled you in your bedroom. After doing so, he spent the rest of the time entertaining Izanagi with the toys that had been gifted to his son by the villagers. 

 

As his son crawled towards him with a goofy grin on his face, Indra let out a content sigh. He had definitely become too comfortable here. It was time to go. That figure and his brother were becoming bigger nuisances than he thought they’d be. He needed to focus on you and Izanagi and whatever children that may follow. 

 

_ Yes, _ he thought.  _ It’s time to go.  _

 


End file.
